Aircrafts typically include one or more types of monuments, such as staircases and galleys. These monuments often include parts made from cosmetically sensitive material, such as stainless steel and chrome. Monuments are often fully assembled prior to installation into an aircraft. The cosmetically sensitive parts on the monuments may receive scratches, scuffs, dents or other types of damage during the installation process and aircraft assembly and maintenance.
For example, in larger aircraft with more than one deck, a staircase or stairway is installed to provide access from one deck to another. Staircases often include a plurality of steps positioned between two side rails including a hand rail. The steps may include a kick strip on the front side of the steps. One or both of the side rails may include an opening for stylistic purposes at least partially covered with a privacy screen made from an opaque material. The staircase is typically fully assembled by the manufacturer and shipped to the aircraft manufacturer for installation into the aircraft. In addition, staircases are typically installed into an aircraft prior to other monuments, and other parts or components of the aircraft, and are therefore accessible to damage during the remaining aircraft manufacturing or build process.
Because of the high cost of such staircases, and the high cost of repairing or replacing parts on the staircases, there is a need to protect the staircase when the aircraft is not in commercial service. In particular, there is a need for a low cost system and method that are readily accessible and provide protection for cosmetically sensitive parts during installation, repair or maintenance.